<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hearth by mycupoffanfiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327050">Hearth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycupoffanfiction/pseuds/mycupoffanfiction'>mycupoffanfiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Injury, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycupoffanfiction/pseuds/mycupoffanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter saves his girl, only he needs her to soothe him when his emotions from the event are hard to manage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hearth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Contains slight soulmate AU mention, mention of mild injury.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cold, heavy darkness washes over you, the tang of metal and copper bleeds between your lips, the numb chill of the late night and the snow that surrounds you cools the pained tears as they roll down your cheeks. A soft sob broke the silence and he kneels next to you, he was a contrast of himself, cold mechanical arm glinting in the moonlight, coupled with his harsh, brooding demeanor while he radiated a warmth he only showed to you. Crimson red seeped between the plates in his arm, dripping onto the stark white snow at his feet, though the blood was neither yours nor his and the evidence of an assailant would be lost to the wilds come morning.</p><p>“Moya milaya.” My sweet girl, he rasped, voice low and heavy from little use and he reached out to hold you, arms circling your body and pulling you close. Leather and gunpowder, musk and the light scent of sweat hit your senses.</p><p>His grip was strong, firmer than most, but still gentle. He lifted you, pressed against his chest as he stood, metal fingers pressing into your delicate skin a little more than the fingers with warmth thrumming through them.</p><p>He carried you, the snow crunching and groaning under each step of his heavy boots, though his footfalls were quiet. You glanced up, tired, hurt, damaged and saw the vacant stare in his eyes as he looked ahead. You could tell from the way he stared at one spot, his destination that he was deep in thought and not surveying the area for potential threats. The blue of his eyes, while cold and haunting, you saw through that cold comportment that was expected of him.</p><p>He felt your eyes on him and his piercing stare flitted down to meet your eyes, the harsh stare softening as he took you in, vulnerable in his arms, submitted and trusting of him. He had been a machine, programmed to be a calculated, methodical hunter, made to be cold, emotionless and deadly.</p><p>But that wasn’t what made your Soldat deadly. It wasn’t the lack of emotions, the lack of control, it was you that made him truly death’s right-hand. The quiet love and trust shared between you was a bond he had lacked those years under Hydra and that bond to your Soldat was impenetrable, unbreakable. You were a permanent mark on his heart and the things he felt for you, the feelings he lacked the words to explain were his driving force to chase freedom and protect you fiercely.</p><p>He stepped up to the small wooden cabin, the distant call of the wolves told him his evidence would be long gone by the time the sun rose once again and you could disappear again into the shroud of the forest, hidden among the trees in the snow blanketed cabin, lost deep between the weave of trees the dense forest surrounded by frozen tundra.</p><p>While it was cold, unforgivingly so, there was a warmth with him that was so great, a fire that had kept you both warm nearly from the moment you had set eyes on one another.</p><p>He brought you into the wooden shelter, warmth hitting your cold bitten skin and the heat of the low, gentle fire sent a shiver through you as your body adjusted to the vast temperature change. The soft press of the mattress against your back pulled you from your tired state, Soldat’s warmth leaving you as he pulled away strong arms leaving yours sides and you whined at the loss of his contact. “I must heal you, moya ptichka.” He soothed you with his deep, calming voice and the panic that had seeped into your bones slowly sunk away.</p><p>You waited, watching as he gathered the supplies to clean your wounds, your eyes following his large figure as he turned to you, thick leather body armour creaking as he turned and his eyes settled on yours, gaze softening as he soaked cotton with alcohol and gently pressed it to the broken, puckered skin blood gelling at the edges, purple and blue hues clouding your delicate skin. He took you in as he patched you up, taking time to trail his gaze over the damage and his lips dipped low, jaw tense and rigid.</p><p>Soldat paused as he lifted your arm, eyes falling to your wrist. He smoothed his thumb over the mark that bound you to him, soft lettering in a light scar, moya milaya, the first words he ever spoke to you. Leaning over, he pressed his lips to your soft skin, the harsh scrape of his heavy stubble dragged against your skin as his lips fluttered against you, soft, loving, gentle.</p><p>“I almost lost you.” He croaked out. “Soldat,” Your voice was quiet and soft as your fingers gently brushed against his cheek, his equally softened gaze meeting yours as he pressed your wrist against his jaw. He relaxed, visibly loosening the tension in his shoulders when he felt the tips of your fingers slide into his hair, pressing softly against the scalp and he closed his eyes, melting under your sweet touch. “I’m okay, we’re both okay.” You reassured him with a small smile, his eyes meeting yours again, the corners of his lips twitching up into the slightest ghost of a smile for only a second, but it was enough to tell you how he felt.</p><p>You drew in another breath to speak, but he stopped you with the soft, delicate brush of his lips against yours. Long hair hanging down over you, the unkempt strands tickling you softly as he pushed you back, his kiss intensifying with heated fervour, lips moving with yours and you savoured the gentle plush of his slightly cracked lips.</p><p>Your grip on his hair tightened, only by a touch while you roamed your free fingertips over his shoulder, caressing lightly over the cold metal. The appendage had made him feel inhuman, your Soldat had seen it as a symbol of his role alongside death, but you had shown him the tender intimacy he had needed to find acceptance in himself, to find the strength to be gentle, caring and soft. It was a different kind of strength than he was used to, but it was one he preferred and your Soldat basked in your sweet, kind nature, nurturing his own feelings of compassion and adoration for you, though he felt he only knew how to show it rather than say it and where he lacked words, he made up for in his slow, passionate worship of you.</p><p>You were small under his touch, large hands exploring your gentle curves and lines. He needed to feel you, needed to be with you. You were home to Soldat, you had given him a place where he felt safe to be vulnerable. “I need you.” He grunted out against your lips, his hot breath mingling with yours as he captured you in a heated kiss, tongue swirling with yours. He needed to be reminded, needed to find that warmth he knew as home that only you provided.</p><p>He parted from you, thumb reaching up to trace your lower lip and you sighed against the rough pad of his thumb. “I need you too, Soldat.” You breathed out, voice barely above a whisper and as your words brushed against his calloused thumb, you were rewarded with a low gruff grunt before he captured you in a passionate kiss, searching for the hearth in you he knew he needed.</p><p>Cold metal grazed against your hot skin, dipping under the hem of your sweet sundress, stained with dirt and a smattering of darkened red. Mechanical fingers hooked under the soft cotton of your panties, pushing them to the side so he could drag his cold, deft fingers through your hot, wet folds, eliciting a sweet gasp from you. He hummed lowly against your skin, lips fluttering against your neck, picking up on the gentle but intense thrumming of your pulse beneath his touch.</p><p>A haze blanketed you when your Soldat delicately circled your clit, the pressure was slightly harder than that used with his flesh fingers, but you liked the heavy handedness he used while being so tender with you. His free hand traced around the neckline of your dress, softly pressing against the curve of your chest before he gripped the edge of the fabric. In one quick motion, Soldat tore the already ruined dress open, exposing your chest fully to him, nipples becoming pert under his touch as his fingers trailed over you in a teasing fashion, leaving goosebumps in his wake.</p><p>His metal fingers dipped against your entrance, circling to collect your arousal on his fingers before slowly and gently entering a finger, the coolth of his thumb pressing against your clit and moving in tight, fast circles. A soft, drawn out moan left your parted lips as he lowered himself to tease you with his tongue, soft wet lips closing around your nipple.</p><p>A hum vibrated against you, Soldat enjoying worshiping you, adding a second finger to your entrance and pumping into you with a loving intensity you had only ever known from him. His thumb rubbed in quick, tight circles around your sensitive bundle of nerves and your back arched as you searched for more to bring you closer. “Please Soldat, I want you.” You begged, but he gave no response, wanting to savour the way you reacted under his touch as he circled his tongue delicately around your sensitive nipple, drawing another sweet moan from you.</p><p>Pulling away with a pop on his lips, he looked into your eyes, seeing the want in your gaze. He pumped his fingers into you faster, eyes narrowed slightly as he watched you react to the new intensity, a silent moan caught in your throat as he worked you.</p><p>He slowed his pace, warm slick fingers pulling out of you and reaching up to test the taste on his lips. His blue eyes met yours, a warmth in them you only saw when he allowed himself to be like this and you watched as he unfastened his tactical pants, pulling his hardened length free before settling between your legs. “You want me?” He asked, voice vibrating low against your skin as he leaned down to trail kisses over you, skin thrumming with sensitivity as metal fingertips stroked and traced up your side.</p><p>“I need you, Soldat.” You confirmed and your words were met with a grunt as he slowly toyed your folds with his length before positioning himself and sinking into your entrance, groaning as you stretched and fluttered around his enhanced size. Your sweet moans met his gruff grunts as he pumped into you, metal fingers slowly closing around your throat with a gentle grip to begin with. The warmth in you, the warmth you brought your Soldat grounded him again and the harsh cold that had lingered deep in his chest, the unfamiliar feelings he wasn’t used to and the rare flare of worry for your safety, for your life finally began to thaw.</p><p>His thrusts sped up, hard metal squeezing gently against the sides of your neck and you moaned out softly as his calloused thumb met your sensitive clit, circling in delicious motions. The only sounds in the room besides the gentle crack of the fire now and again was your laboured breaths coupled with your Soldat’s grunts and the soft clap of skin against skin as he increased his rhythm, angling himself to draw as many moans and cries from you as possible.</p><p>The hand around your throat tightened slightly, the slight harsh press of metal sending waves of pleasure through you, your senses feeling airy and hazy as you reached your climax, chasing your release. Soldat could feel you getting closer, the way your walls delicately fluttered around his length made him grunt out a low growl as his pace quickened, thrusts becoming sloppy as he stoked the flames in your middle.</p><p>Finally, you tipped over the edge of euphoria as his thumb rubbed your clit and your release rolled through you, your pleasure washing over you in a wave, tension loosening as you panted out his name, Soldat, my Soldat, his name clinging to your lips as you uttered it over and over, like the encouragement he needed to follow you.</p><p>With a few more heavy thrusts, he toppled over the edge and into his own release, grunting as he reveled in the sweet feeling you gave him as he worked himself through his orgasm. His eyes slid shut as your fingers reached into his hair, tugging and smoothing gently over his scalp and the mix of heated pleasure with such a gentle, tender touch brought him back home to you.</p><p>Soldat opened his eyes, the warmth in them having returned and the icy chill of his mission to save and protect you now thawed and drained away, leaving only a gentle, loving man in its place. You reached up, lips brushing against his as your eyes fluttered closed, kissing him slow and soft and he let you take care of him, letting himself relax against you, metal fingers gently caressing your cheek as he moved with you, capturing you in a breathless, warm moment.</p><p>He pulled away, only enough to meet your eyes with his soft blue gaze, lips parted and warm, the words lingering on his tongue as he mustered the voice to speak them.<br/>“I love you, moya ptichka.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>